Aromantic Asexual
by Ivy and Dove
Summary: Canada is an Aromantic Asexual, but he hasn't told anyone. France visits and the conversation quickly leads in an uncomfortable direction for the Canadian. How can he explain his sexuality to France, the county of love? Surly he wouldn't understand. Would he? One-shot.


**Hi everyone. This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first on this account and in the Hetalia fandom. I myself, am a closeted aromantic asexual (only one friend from my old school knows). I had searched for Hetalia stories of an aromantic asexual character, and was very disappointed when I came up with poor results. So, I thought I would write a short one-shot about it. I choose Canada because he seemed the most likely to be this way. I completely support PruCan, but I made him this way just for the story. Anyways, I don't own Hetalia. And I hope you like the story. :)**

"So why are you here again?" Canada asked quietly, flipping a pancake over in a hot pan. Behind him stood France, leaning against a wall and sipping some wine Canada had for the random occasions he decided to visit.

"Can I not just come to say a hello to my little Mattieu?" France questioned as he watched Canada finish up the last pancake and get out plates.

Canada didn't respond. He liked having people over, but it was usually France or America. Though it was nice having their company, he could only stand them for so long. He stacked three pancakes on each plate. He carried them over to the table by the open window and set them down.

France hungrily sat and began to eat at once, barely pausing for drown his food in syrup. Canada sighed to himself and took the bottle, putting just the right amount on his pancakes before beginning to eat.

For the first few minutes they ate in silence. That is, until Canada looked out the window at some passing neighbors. It was Kaity, the neighbor's teenage daughter, and her friend Natasha. Canada had met them, along with the other neighbors around him, when he moved into this house. They seemed nice enough.

As Canada watched them pass by, wondering where they where going, France caught him staring.

"Onhonhonhon!" France laughed, eyeing the two girls. "Those are some very pretty ladies you're watching Matthew."

"What?" Canada looked up, reddening a bit. "Oh, no. It's not like that. They just live next door. I've barely even spoken to them."

"Then who do you have your eye on?" France questioned suggestively. He took another mouthful of the pancakes.

"No one." Canada answered simply, cutting his fork through the food in front of him and avoiding looking at France. His stomach churned nervously at this topic. He had always known this was coming. How would he explain himself to France? Out of everyone, France, the country of love, would not understand.

France looked at him as if he expected Canada to be telling a joke. "What do you mean? There must be someone who's special to you."

"There's not." Canada whispered, still looking at his food. He wasn't hungry anymore. He didn't even want to eat his favorite food as it sat here, right in front of him. He just wanted to get up and leave, he didn't want to have this conversation. Not now, and not with France. But he could feel France's gaze buring into him and he had to say something.

"I'm..." Canada started nervously. "I'm not like you." He said, swearing in his head. Why did it have to be France? He could say this to America just fine! "I'm, uh, I'm an aromantic asexual."

There was silence and Canada looked up to see France staring at him with a confused look. "Explain to me what that means." He prompted, leaning back in the chair.

"Well," Canada began, looking back down at his plate. "If someone is an asexual, they don't feel the need to have sex. They don't feel the attraction that other people do. They can still fall in love and get married and all that, but they don't need sex.

"An aromantic is someone who doesn't need a romantic relationship. I'm not attracted to anyone, and I don't want or need that kind of relationship with someone." Canada looked up at France, hoping with the whole of him that France would understand.

There was a long stretch of uncomfortable silence. Canada played with his fork, feeling hot under France's stare.

Finally, France spoke. "Okay." He said and Canada shyly looked up at him again. He continued. "I don't understand why you wouldn't want a romantic relationship with another, but I understand this is you and you can't change that."

"S-So you're okay with this?" Canada asked, just to make sure.

"Of course, Mattieu."

Canada grinned widely. A great surge of relief washed over him. It felt so good to say that all aloud. It felt great after all the time he'd spent going from one website to another online, asking himself questions, and flipping though different labels to find one to fit him just right. And suddenly he was hungry again. He picked up his knife and fork and began to eat, France doing the same across the table.

"Thank you for telling me this."


End file.
